


Skype Parker

by OrdinaryJade



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 16:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdinaryJade/pseuds/OrdinaryJade
Summary: You and Peter video chat while he's out of town. He asks you to sing to him when he's sad.





	Skype Parker

He wasn’t certain at what point during your friendship he realized how he felt about you, but he was pretty sure it was the third time you agreed to sing for him. You were at his place studying for midterms. He was getting more and more frustrated by the minute, and so were you. You decided to take a snack break when he threw the textbook on the ground.  
Aunt May had the radio playing in the kitchen and some Taylor Swift song was playing. You had a mouthful of pop tart when you started to hum along. Peter was listening intently from the first note. It was by no means a performance, you didn’t even hit half the notes, but Peter was enraptured. It was like the tension in him uncoiled bit by bit. When you went back to studying, he asked you to keep singing. You agreed.  
Yeah, that’s probably exactly when it was. Since then he was hopeless.  
He figured it wasn’t like how people said it would it be. He didn’t fall in love with you slowly, and it wasn’t like falling asleep. It was more like waking up if he was honest. He opened his eyes to the morning sun and there you were, filling all the space in his heart.  
“Y/N, will you sing me to sleep?” Peter asked from his side of the Skype call. His hair was freshly washed and fluffy. You wished you could reach through the screen and touch it.  
“What do you want to hear?” you asked. He always wanted you to sing when he was missing you. He seemed to be missing you a lot lately. He had been staying in the avengers' tower for a full month now. You hadn’t seen him except for the nightly video call. Sometimes during your break at work, he would call and ask you to sing something specific and of course you’d oblige, sneaking off to a secluded corner.  
“You know the one,” he replied, smiling at you. Your heart swelled in your chest looking at him.  
“Yeah, I do,” you whispered. You sat up a little, shifting your laptop on your legs briefly. He smiled wider and let his eyes flutter closed. You watched him for a second, took a sly screenshot, and then started to sing the first verse of “Hey There Delilah”. You were halfway through the song when he started to hum along.  
He opened his eyes again when you stopped. You were glad he didn’t actually fall asleep.  
“Peter?” He groaned, sitting up. You could see him a little better now and were slightly surprised to note that he wasn’t wearing a shirt. His chest was smooth. You swallowed thickly before continuing. “When did you say you’d be coming back?”  
“Mr. Stark says I’ll be done in September. But he also said I’d be done in June but it’s July now…” he trailed off rubbing his hand across his face.  
“Fuck. Why do you have to be so far? Do you think they’d let me visit for a weekend?” you asked. You weren’t sure what the living situation was down there or how top secret it all it was. All you did know for sure was that you wanted a real live in person hug. You also wanted other things, but the more you thought about that the longer your eyes lingered on his bare chest and the more a blush rose to your cheeks. You were honestly lucky he hadn’t already noticed.  
“I already asked. He said unless you’ve got secret superpowers nobody knows about you aren’t allowed,”  
“I guess I’ll just throw myself into a vat of radioactive goo,” you giggled.  
“That shit hurts would not recommend,” he said.  
“You got bit by a spider it’s like completely different.”  
He laughed, quietly but no less melodious than usual. You could see his eyes twinkling even through your screen's garbage resolution.  
“Hey Y/N… do you want to like-” he cut himself off.  
“What?” you prompted. Your heart was beating in your ears. You didn’t want to sound ridiculously eager.  
“I’m trying to figure out how to phrase this without sounding really weird…” he said. You waited for him to continue. “Do you want to like, sleep? But still be on the call? I know sometimes people do that when they miss each other. It’ll be like when we were kids having sleepovers and stuff,” he finished. He sounded nervous.  
You let out a short bark of a laugh. It wasn’t what you had hoped he would say, but it did sound nice. It had been years since either of you had slept over at the others house. “Yeah, that sounds pretty nice actually.”  
He breathed a sigh of relief. You were the first to lay down, with your laptop dangerously close to the edge of your bed. You snuggled under your blankets.  
“Y/N?”  
“Yes, Peter?”  
“Goodnight.”  
“Goodnight,” you said. You smiled widely at him before actually making an effort to sleep.  
You stayed like that all night to your knowledge. When it was time for Peter to get up for training you both woke up. You felt at peace, being able to see him there right when you opened your eyes. You wanted it to be like that every morning. You would tell him, you decided. When he gets back from the tower.


End file.
